Treasure Demon Gregor
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61027 |no = 1447 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 171 |animation_idle = 58 |animation_move = 58 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 39, 49, 59, 69, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 11, 10, 11, 10, 11, 10, 11, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 39, 49, 59, 69, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 8, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 39, 49, 59, 69, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 39, 44, 49, 54, 59, 64, 69, 74, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 4 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = Gregor is known for his obsession with obtaining the royal treasure of a certain nation, and fueling that obsession was the unsurmountable amount of research he had conducted on its hidden powers. According to some of the recorded data he left behind, the treasure's powers would turn its wielder into a demon. Had he been able to get his hands on the royal jewel and unleashed its full potential, he would've achieved his ideal physical form as a demon. He would have then used his new powers to his heart's content in order to strike fear throughout the whole of Grand Gaia. |summon = So this is the jewel's power... I shall begin my retribution by crushing that insolent thief! |fusion = No one else can rival me now. I have no need for more power. I shall accept sacrifices, however... |evolution = It would seem my research was on the right track. Mwa ha ha ha... This power shall make me invincible! | hp_base = 6084 |atk_base = 2482 |def_base = 2247 |rec_base = 2245 | hp_lord = 8054 |atk_lord = 3072 |def_lord = 2767 |rec_lord = 2725 | hp_anima = 9171 |rec_anima = 2427 |atk_breaker = 3370 |def_breaker = 2469 |def_guardian = 3065 |rec_guardian = 2576 |def_oracle = 2618 |rec_oracle = 3172 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Wicked Demon's Supremacy |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk and max HP, hugely boosts critical and elemental damage & probable 25% damage counter |lsnote = 150% Crit, 125% elemental damage & 20% chance to reflect damage |bb = Magus Algesia |bbdescription = 16 combo Dark attack on all foes, huge probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50%, 60% crit rate & 50% crit damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Otherworldly Curse |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, huge probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns & boosts elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% Crit, 50% Crit damage, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 50% & 50% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Altophobia |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormous Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical damage and elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% reduction & 300% boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Inviting Calamity |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts elemental damage & adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to attack on upcoming turn after dealing damage |esnote = 50% boost & 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def by 20% after 1 damage |evofrom = 61026 |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Def |omniskill2_cat = Critical |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Slightly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 30% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 20 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_2_note = +20% boost. (Prerequisite: Unlock "Boosts critical damage") |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds Fire element to attack |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Adds powerful additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 400% multiplier |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances success rate of BB/SBB's probable Atk, Def reduction effect |omniskill3_3_note = +10% success rate. 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk, Def total |omniskill3_4_sp = 40 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's critical damage boost effect |omniskill3_4_note = +25% boost. 75% total |omniskill3_5_sp = 40 |omniskill3_5_desc = Enhances SBB's elemental damage boost effect |omniskill3_5_note = +50% boost. 100% total |notes = |addcat = Legend of Zelnite |addcatname = Gregor2 }}